


F es por Facebook y...

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facebook, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay de vicios a vicios y pronto Bill descubre que es preferible un dolor en el trasero que nivel 35 en Pet Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.-… Follar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Facebook ni TH me pertenecen; de ser así, sería millonaria.

**1.-** **…** **Follar.**

—Mmm, Tomi... —Gimió Bill con abandono, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama y apoyando la frente contra la dura superficie de madera. Detrás de él, el mayor de los gemelos marcaba el ritmo de sus embestidas como un reloj acelerado, el tic-tac de su pelvis al mismo compás de su corazón que bombeaba al máximo de su potencia.

Con las manos sobre la cadera de Bill, Tom dejó la impresión de sus dedos sobre la pálida piel, empujando en ritmo y forma para que el cuerpo de su gemelo se moviera en vaivén con el suyo, coordinando sus embestidas para maximizar el placer.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con satisfacción, más por ego que por verdadera necesidad de saber. Si los gemidos de Bill eran un indicador fiel, bien podía suponer que a ese ritmo lo iba a matar de placer.

—Uh-uh —gimoteó Bill, temblando de pies a cabeza como una hoja a merced del viento. Su cuerpo ardía como una brasa e incluso a través de sus ojos cerrados, rojo era todo lo que podía ver—. Si-ah-gue —se estremeció cuando la mano de Tom se deslizó de su cadera a su entrepierna, atrapando su pene con una mano firme y bombeando con una delicadeza no propia de él.

Ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción, Tom aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo lo propio con la mano que tenía entre las piernas de Bill, llevándolos a los dos al cabo de unos segundos, a un orgasmo compartido que aprovechó para ambos.

Presionándose lo más posible contra el cuerpo de Bill, apenas sintió que éste eyaculaba en su mano, las almohadas e incluso unas gotas en la fiel cabecera que le había servido de apoyo, él también se dejó ir, moviéndose dentro de su gemelo tres veces más hasta que sucumbir al orgasmo y derrumbarse sobre Bill.

En una maraña de brazos y piernas, los dos jadeando para recuperar su aliento, el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse.

—Wow —murmuró Bill de pronto, cuando los minutos entre ambos se extendieron al punto de la relajación total—. Esto debe ser un nuevo récord, ¿no, Tomi?

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el húmedo omóplato de su gemelo, los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa de complacencia, Tom sólo atinó a soltar un ruido, mitad de molestia, mitad de curiosidad. —¿Qué? —Inquirió al fin cuando no le quedó de otra.

—Digo que apenas es mediodía y ya lo hicimos, ¿qué? —Rodó Bill los ojos—. ¿Tres veces?

Con una mano recorriendo la cintura desnuda de su gemelo hasta el pequeño trasero y de vuelta, Tom se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. No llevo la cuenta, sólo… lo siento y lo hago.

—Idiota —se intentó Bill incorporar, pero el peso de Tom encima del suyo era más del que había calculado en un principio; pese a ser técnicamente idénticos, su gemelo era más músculo que él.

—A ver —empezó el mayor de los gemelos a enumerar—. Una vez cuando regresamos del restaurante, otra en la ducha, mmm, ¿cuenta lo que hicimos en el vestidor?

Bill carraspeó. —Supongo…

El menor de los gemelos se abochornó una pizca de sólo recordarlo. Luego de hacerlo dos veces consecutivas, listos para ir a la cama y dormir por lo menos doce horas, los gemelos habían procedido a vestirse con los pijamas, sin mucho éxito. Tom había culpado al enorme espejo de pared que decoraba el vestidor, porque en sus palabras, cuando Bill se había inclinado y la toalla se había deslizado por sus caderas hasta el suelo, la vista doble de su trasero había sido demasiado provocadora como para resistirse y Tom no había encontrado cómo detenerse, tampoco como si lo hubiera querido.

Resultado: Un 69 frente al espejo, que los dejó igual de sudados que antes del baño.

—Ok, si han sido más de tres veces —admitió Tom cuando además sumó lo que habían hecho a primera hora de la mañana. En su defensa, alegando que si ya estaban en la cama y a medio vestir, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Bill iba a replicar que él estaba durmiendo cuando Tom lo había despertado, presionando su erección matutina contra sus muslos y frotándose ahí insistentemente, pero aquello se quedó en intenciones, cuando su gemelo empezó a prodigarle pequeños besos en la espalda y a moverse contra su pelvis.

—Tomi, no… —Gimió con una desgana tan falsa que hasta él mismo se dio cuenta. Su propia entrepierna se lo hizo saber, su miembro ahí endureciéndose de vuelta—. Mmmah...

—Vamos, yo sé que tú también quieres —presionó Tom la palma de la mano con la nuevamente formada erección de su gemelo—. ¿Ves? No te resistas. Es más fácil ceder.

Dispuesto a negarse, Bill abrió la boca, pero de ella sólo salieron ruidos guturales y no palabras, cuando Tom se tomó en serio su tarea de disuadirlo y con su mano libre, jugueteó con el piercing en su pezón, tironeando del metal y la piel circundante hasta lograr que la pequeña punta se irguiera erecta y enrojecida, para su vergüenza por la falta de autocontrol.

Bill soltó un suspiro entrecortado. —Bien, una vez más…

Agradeciendo el gesto, Tom se dedicó a ello por horas y horas… Y más horas…

 

—Ugh —se dejó Bill caer en el sofá, poniendo especial cuidado en donde aterrizaba su trasero. Su pobre trasero, como venía pensando en él desde días atrás.

No, al diablo con eso. Semanas atrás.

De seguir así, se le caería a trozos por el abuso al que lo sometía. Y si bien la idea sonaba de lo más ridícula, al ritmo en que Tom lo disfrutaba, se entregaba a él, lo colmaba de atenciones y pasaba tiempo con él, pronto sería él la primera persona en el mundo que requiriera de un trasplante de trasero porque el suyo estaría hecho trizas por el exceso de uso.

—Diox —gimió Bill cuando con cuidado se acomodó sobre el sillón y poniendo atención extra a su postura, se recostó de costado.

Vivir en Los Ángeles tenía sus ventajas. El clima, por una. La costa oeste tenía sus pros con un cielo despejado, un sol que brillaba más de la mitad de los días del año y la brisa marítima que soplaba desde la cercanía, en lugar del frío polar que les llegaba de Escandinavia cuando vivían en Alemania. El casi estado de anonimato por otro lado, también era digno de mención. Bill adoraba las tardes libres en que podía salir de compras al supermercado más cercano sin necesidad de guardaespaldas que lo protegieran de las fans o los paparazis. Poder pasear a los perros sin el peligro de ser secuestrado o atacado por una horda de personas, fueran fans o enemigos de la banda, también se sumaba a la lista.

Bill podía, por lo menos, dar una buena razón por cada dedo de sus manos y pies, pero al mismo tiempo, también podía mencionar un par de desventajas.

Extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigos, el glamour europeo, la vida ajetreada de las ciudades, y en sus peores momentos, hasta el condenado frío. En su cabeza, una Navidad sin nieve no podía ser una Navidad que valiera la pena celebrar.

Y claro, se mordisqueó Bill el labio inferior con saña, estaba ese asunto…

Tom y su instinto sexual que desde su llegada a Los Ángeles, parecía haberse disparado por encima de la marca habitual como champagne al descorcharse la botella.

Bill lo admitía, nunca antes se había tenido que quejar al respecto. Tom era… Tom. Fuerte, firme, deseoso de sexo como si todo el año fuera primavera y sus hormonas hablaran por el 90% del tiempo. Tom que podía hacerle el amor con ternura a la luz de las velas y en la siguiente ocasión sorprenderlo con sexo casual en el probador de una tienda.

Tratando de sacarse de la cabeza aquel recuerdo, Bill encendió el televisor, decidido a olvidarse del asunto, pero sin mucho éxito. Bajando el volumen de un programa en inglés que a veces veía en su tiempo libre para practicar el idioma, su mente volvió a llevarlo al asunto que de días atrás lo venía preocupando hasta el punto de la molestia: Tom y su, al parecer, insaciable necesidad de tenerlo desnudo y comprometido en cualquier actividad que se pudiera considerar no apta para menores.

Casi con placer malsano, el menor de los gemelos había anotado el número de veces que lo habían hecho en la última semana, seguro de que quizá era su imaginación, que estaba exagerando todo el asunto hasta convertirlo en algo que no era, ¿verdad? Probablemente lo suyo era una magnificación de la realidad y la cifra final no era tan gigantesca como venía pensando.

Bueno, al menos eso había pensando. Pero esa misma mañana, luego de que Tom se lo hiciera sobre la mesa de la cocina, una vez antes de comer y otra después, agregando con ello dos marcas a su lista, el número final había sido…

—Mierda —había exclamado Bill, abriendo grande los ojos al punto en que pensó se le caerían de sus cuencas—. No puede ser…

Treinta y cinco había sido la cifra final.

Lo que daba, porque Bill lo había pasado a estadísticas, cinco veces al día. Eso sin contar los orgasmos totales, porque entonces, pensó, estarían jodidos del todo. En su lista sólo había anotado el número total de veces en las que habían tenido sexo completo, no sólo tontear o preliminares.

—Quizá sí tenemos un problema aquí —murmuró en voz baja, recostándose sobre su espalda y olvidando por completo el televisor.

—¿Problema de qué? —Apareció Tom de pronto, eludiendo el respaldo del sillón gracias a un salto y cayendo sobre su gemelo, presionando sus cuerpos de los pies hasta el pecho—. ¿Bill, pasó algo?

El menor de los gemelos enrojeció del cuerpo, seguro de que lo que Tom empujaba contra su bajo vientre no era precisamente el teléfono móvil, sino algo más…

—¿Sabes, Tomi? —Empezó, desviando los ojos a un punto por detrás de la cabeza de su gemelo, seguro de que si lo miraba a los ojos, iba a olvidar lo que quería decirle—. Últimamente he notado que… No sé, pueden ser imaginaciones mías, o no… Bueno, corrígeme si me equivoco, que puede ser lo más probable… Digo, puedo fallar, también soy humano y tengo mis defectos… Tampoco quiero que te enojes o lo tomes a mal, pero… Es que no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar… Te va a sonar a locura mía —barbotó frase tras frase, sin llegar a ningún lado.

Tom soltó una risita. —Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Tom! —Refunfuñó el menor de los gemelos—. Lo que te quiero decir es serio.

—Seguuuro —ironizó Tom—. Tanto que casi tartamudeas para decírmelo. Bill —se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad tal en los labios, que el menor de los gemelos se convirtió en un charquito de gelatina por completo a su disposición—, sólo dilo.

—Pero no es tan fácil —susurró Bill.

—Entonces… —Metió Tom la mano por debajo de la camiseta de su gemelo—, cuando llegue el momento, lo harás. Hasta entonces, tengo ideas de qué podemos hacer, ¿uh? —Le guiñó un ojo, y con eso Bill supo que estaba perdido.

—Oh Diox —gimió.

Muy perdido, oh sí…

 

Un par de días más tarde, Bill declaró que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y escudándose con ello a modo de pretexto, se encerró bajo llave en la habitación que él y Tom pomposamente llamaban ‘el estudio’. Si bien le daban el uso como tal, al mismo tiempo el cuarto estaba bastante vacío y sin utilizar la mayor parte del tiempo. A excepción de un escritorio estilo antiguo que Bill había encontrado en un bazar algunas calles debajo de su casa y comprado por encontrarlo a un excelente precio a pesar de ser una reliquia de coleccionista, además de algunas sillas a juego y un librero donde los escasos libros que les pertenecían estaban acomodados, se podría decir que el estudio carecía de mobiliario. Incluso las paredes desnudas hablaban de ello, que en los meses que tenían viviendo en ése, su nuevo hogar, la decoración no había ocupado un lugar importante en sus vidas, más allá del dormitorio, la sala y la cocina.

—Bien, manos a la obra —jaló Bill de una silla y se acomodó frente al escritorio, donde colocó su computadora portátil. Apenas la enchufó a la corriente eléctrica, presionó el botón de encendido y esperó a que el sistema operativo entrara en funciones—. Listo —presionó en el usuario y escribió la contraseña, ‘burguer-king’, sugerida por Tom cuando había comprado el portátil tantos meses atrás, alegando que era su restaurante de comida rápida favorito antes de volverse vegetariano y también sus iniciales.

Luego de un minuto, la máquina estaba lista para usarse. Bill sonrió un poco al ver el wallpaper donde él y Tom posaban para la cámara del portátil, probando la resolución y calidad de las imágenes. La fotografía había sido una tan íntima, tan personal, que el menor de los gemelos no había cambiado de imagen desde entonces por simples razones emotivas.

Borrando la expresión bobalicona de su rostro, Bill se palmeó enérgico las mejillas, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía trabajo por delante y lo mejor era concentrarse en ello.

Iniciando sesión en su cuenta de msn como No Conectado para evitar que sus contactos lo interrogaran sobre su nueva vida en Los Ángeles, revisó en la lista de sus contactos hasta que encontró a Andreas como No Disponible.

—Y un cuerno… —Murmuró, dando doble clic sobre su icono y escribiendo:

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Hey Andi!!! Te necesito!!!Estás ahí?

Al cabo de unos segundos, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Woah, una aparición milagrosa. Eres un fantasma o el verdadero Bill Kaulitz se digna a contestar mis mensajes? xD

Bill soltó un bufido.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Idiota. No soy yo el que se pone como No Disponible.

“SÆRDNA dice:” ¿Lo dice el No Conectado? Uhm, detecto hipocresía o qué? xD

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” LQS! Necesito tu ayuda… Es importante…

Bill esperó cerca de un minuto antes que de Andreas le respondiera en un tono más serio al que venían manteniendo:

“SÆRDNA dice:” Es muy importante? No prefieres que te llame por teléfono?

El menor de los gemelos se apresuró a responder.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Prefiero hablarlo por aquí. Es complicado. Es de ya sabes quién…

“SÆRDNA dice:” ¡LORD VOLDEMORT!

Bill se resistió a darse en plena frente contra el teclado del portátil. Andreas era conocido no sólo por ser el mejor amigo de los gemelos, sino además por su lado friki, especialmente por su gusto a la lectura y los libros de Harry Potter, entre otros.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Hablo de esa persona cuyo nombre empieza con T ¬¬ Es algo IMPORTANTE, y de gran SERIEDAD!

Bill se apresuró a enfatizar, capitalizando las palabras claves para que su amigo entendiera de una vez por todas lo serio que era todo.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Ok, ok, lo siento. Es de Tom, no? Soy todo oídos.

Ahorrándose la broma de que serían ojos y no oídos, Bill empezó a desgranar su problema de las últimas semanas frente a la pantalla, seguro de que Andreas era la persona indicada para ayudarlo.

No era ningún secreto para su mejor amigo que él y Tom mantenían una relación más allá de la legalmente admitida en la unión europea. Luego de una noche de mucho beber y divertirse irrumpiendo en la piscina pública de su pequeño pueblo, el mismo Andreas se los había hecho saber años atrás. Con una lata de cerveza en la mano de las que le habían robado a Gordon de su refrigerador en la cochera, su rubio amigo había pataleado un poco en el agua antes de informarles que sabía toda la verdad, que no era necesario esconderse de él porque lo entendía y de alguna manera extraña que ni él mismo comprendía, los apoyaba si ésa era su decisión final.

Si bien en un principio Bill se había quedado sin palabras por decir, petrificado de lo que aquello podía significar y asustado de haber sido tan obvios que no sólo Andreas, sino alguien más se hubiera enterado de su pequeño y volátil secreto; Tom por el contrario había intentado convencer a su amigo de lo contrario, aduciendo que eran ideas suyas, que su imaginación estaba alterada por el exceso de alcohol y que al día siguiente se daría cuenta de lo absurdo que era siquiera suponer que algo así estaba ocurriendo.

Andreas no había cedido y con una tranquilidad y una comprensión que no parecía propia de un crío de catorce años, les había prometido no decirle nada a nadie y al mismo tiempo, no permitir que eso se interpusiera entre ellos y su amistad.

Desde entonces, Andreas era el confidente de los gemelos y cuando uno de los dos tenía problemas con el otro, problemas que no se pudieran solucionar como cualquier pareja normal, era que acudían con Andreas y éste les ayudaba.

Agradecido de tener un amigo como ése, Bill terminó su perorata electrónica, finalizando el párrafo con un enorme ‘auxilio, creo que Tom es un adicto al sexo o algo así’.

—Vamos, apresúrate —tamborileó las uñas contra el escritorio, cuando el estado de Andreas se cambió por “SÆRDNA está escribiendo un mensaje” durante más de un minuto sin que ningún texto apareciera—. Escribe, escribe, escribe —repitió como si fuera un mantra milagroso.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Eso es… O_O está seguro? Cinco veces al día? Es una broma, tu manera de presumir o qué? De estar en tu lugar, no me quejaría en lo absoluto ¬¬

Bill resistió la tentación de darse en la frente con el teclado.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” ANDI, hablo en serio! Mi trasero ya no puede más. No quiero tener que inscribir a Tom en sexoadictos anónimos, pero…

“SÆRDNA dice:” Pero???

El menor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Pero no sería anónimo en lo absoluto. Saldría en las noticias media hora después y prefiero no pensar en los rumores. Ya bastante tenemos con las teorías de incesto (que son ciertas y todo, ugh, peor ya sabes) como para echarle más leña al fuego.

Sentado en su silla, Bill bufó malhumorado. —Ay Tomi…

“SÆRDNA dice:” Entonces…

Bill esperó atento a que Andreas prosiguiera.

“SÆRDNA dice:” No quería llegar a tal extremo, pero creo que he encontrado la solución perfecta a tu problema. No es agradable y no después no habría marcha atrás, pero es lo que hay.

El menor de los gemelos golpeó el escritorio. —Vamos, dilo ya…

“SÆRDNA dice:” Juegos. En. Facebook.

—¿Facebook? —Repitió Bill la palabra, dejando que rodara en su lengua un par de segundos antes de arquear una ceja con curiosidad.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Qué tienen de especial? Argh, Andi, necesito sugerencias útiles no tus tonterías de siempre.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Espera, espera…

Bill se contuvo de coger un tren a la tierra del malhumor. Al menos le daría una oportunidad a su amigo de explicarse, si es que podía.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Mi prima, Jena, la recuerdas? No importa, ella se sacó una cuenta en Facebook. Según me dijo, así podría estar en contacto con su novio que se fue de intercambio a Australia. Como sea, se volvió adicta a los juegos. Un día me estaba hablando de su granja y el mercado de mazorcas, no le entendía nada y cuando le pregunté si había dejado la escuela para irse a vivir con los Amish o yqs, me dijo que jugaba algo llamado FarmVille. La siguiente semana que la vi, estaba metida en el rollo de la mafia, adivinas? Mafia Wars. Lo último que supe de ella es que jugaba Sorority Life, no me preguntes qué es porque ni yo estoy seguro =/

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” ... Ok… y tu punto es?...

“SÆRDNA dice:” Sé que eres idiota, pero no abuses. Mi punto es que si consigues que Tom se vuelva adicto a esos juegos, podrás hacer que se olvide un poco de su… uhm, ya sabes, esa necesidad que tiene de… eso! No me hagas decirlo.

Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¿Funcionaría…? Sonaba a una tontería, muchos de los planes de Andreas lo eran, pero al mismo tiempo, la idea parecía de lo más factible. Tom bien podría encontrar en esos juegos un pasatiempo para el día y así darle tiempo de descansar para lo que viniera en la noche.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Voy a intentarlo. Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas, no? Eso dicen…

—¡Bill! —El menor de los gemelos se paralizó a mitad de la frase, los dedos tiesos por encima del teclado.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Me tengo que ir, es él, ya te contaré qué pasó, adiós, bye :)

Justo a tiempo para evitar que su gemelo viera la pantalla, Bill alcanzó a bajar la tapa antes de que Tom entrara en el estudio y en tres zancadas estuviera abrazándolo por la espalda como un koala a un árbol de hojas de eucalipto.

—Hey —lo besó Tom en el cuello—. Estaba aburrido sin ti. ¿Qué hacías?

—Un poco de esto, otro tanto de aquello, ya sabes—le restó Bill importancia, sacudiendo la mano en un movimiento de muñeca que era desdeñoso—. Nada que valga la pena mencionar… ¡Oh! —Gimió, cuando los labios de Tom pasaron de su cuello al lóbulo de la oreja—. Tomi… ¿Qué haces?

—Mmm —respiró el mayor de los gemelos contra la curva de su quijada—, te lo dije, estaba aburrido.

—Corrige eso, estabas caliente y quieres sexo, otra vez —rodó Bill los ojos, muy a su pesar, sintiendo como los pantalones le quedaban cada vez más y más apretados—. No, ya lo hicimos en la mañana, ¡dos veces además! —Se resistió, infructuosamente. Cuando a Tom se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie podría disuadirlo, ni siquiera su gemelo con el argumento más válido existente.

—¿Y qué con eso? A la tercera es la vencida —se apoderó Tom de sus labios—. Además —prosiguió con sus bocas separadas por escasos milímetros—, no hay nada mejor que esto.

—Mmm —tuvo que convenir Bill. Incluso con el cansancio y el dolor que llevaba en el trasero, no tenía con qué refutarle a Tom su afirmación—. Ok, ok, hagámoslo.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta —se lanzó Tom sobre él, en un segundo quitándole la camiseta y yendo en pos al cinturón de su pantalón.

—Espera —apoyó Bill la palma de la mano contra el pecho de su gemelo—, ¿aquí?

Los ojos de Tom relampaguearon con malicia. —¿Y por qué no?

«Si, ¿por qué no?», pensó Bill, cuando cinco minutos después se encontró a su mismo con las piernas sobre los hombros de su gemelo y éste dentro de su cuerpo. De momento, parecía el mejor curso a seguir.

 

—Ow, ow, ow—se desplomó Bill sobre la cama, cabeza contra la almohada, dispuesto a dormir por lo menos doce horas antes de pensar en saciar cualquier otra necesidad vital, fuera ir al baño, comer o beber.

—Exageras —se dejó caer Tom a su lado, menos ceremonioso y al instante rodando para quedar con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de su gemelo—. No es para tanto. Lo que pasa es que eres un bebé llorón.

—Jódete.

—… un bebito que no aguanta nada.

—En serio, Tom, corta el rollo —rechinó Bill los dientes, más furioso consigo mismo por ser tan débil y ceder, que contra su gemelo por instigarlo al punto en que su resistencia había flanqueado.

Porque no contento con hacerlo en el estudio dos veces consecutivas, Tom había repetido la hazaña una vez en la tina y otra contra el lavabo, casi aflojándolo de la pared, que sumadas a las dos de la mañana y a las tres del día anterior… De sólo pensarlo, a Bill le dio vértigo. Al paso en que iban, pronto su récord de cinco sesiones diarias sería cosa del pasado y el número se exponenciaría como multiplicado por infinito. Eso, si su trasero vivía para contarlo.

—Tomi, te amo —dijo Bill de la nada.

El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño. —Cuando dices eso, siempre escucho un ‘pero’ por venir.

—Sí —admitió Bill—. Mi ‘pero’ es, me estás matando.

Riéndose por ello, Tom perdió la preocupación en sus facciones para dar paso a la broma. —¿Matando, uh? ¿Y con qué si se puede saber?

«Con tu espada de carne», pensó Bill con acritud, pero aquello era demasiado vulgar para decirlo en voz alta sin sufrir de una embolia o por lo menos de un ataque de sonrojos.

Optando por otro camino de acción, el menor de los gemelos se aclaró la garganta un buen rato antes de hablar. —¿Sabes?... Lo que tú y yo tenemos es único. Especial a nuestra manera.

—Nada nuevo —besó Tom la piel de su brazo, trazando un camino desde su hombro hasta su codo, por poco haciéndole perder la concentración de lo que decía.

—No, déjame terminar —se retiró Bill un poco, esbozando una mueca de dolor; no sólo le dolía el trasero, también el resto del cuerpo por complacer a su gemelo y a su manía de probar nuevas posiciones a cada mínima oportunidad que se presentaba—. Lo que quiero decir es… —La menté se lo puso en blanco.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Tom cuando al cabo de un largo minuto, su gemelo no hizo nada que no fuera respirar. Hasta los ojos se le quedaron inmóviles, fijos en un punto a la lejanía—. ¡Bill!

—Lo siento —saltó este fuera de su trance—. Es el cansancio.

—Lo puedo notar.

—… un cansancio del que eres culpable —susurró Bill en un mismo aliento, deseoso de que Tom no lo escuchara y así no tuviera que explicarse; por desgracia...

—¿Perdón? —Se atragantó Tom con su propia saliva—. ¿Qué yo soy el causante, dices?

—Algo así —refundió Bill el rostro en la almohada sin mucho éxito, porque Tom tiró de él por el brazo hasta que los dos quedaron de frente a frente.

—Explícate —exigió el mayor de los gemelos, sin un rastro de la felicidad que lo inundaba menos de cinco minutos atrás—, porque me estás asustando.

—Tomi —inhaló Bill a profundidad—, me estás matando con tu deseo sexual —barbotó en una vorágine de palabras—. Ya no puedo más. En serio. Me siento como un pastelito horneado relleno de glaseado, tu glaseado especial, si sabes a lo que me refiero... Si lo hacemos una vez más, voy a morir reventado o deshidratado o de cansancio, yo que sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que aunque adoro hacerlo contigo cada vez que podemos, esta rutina de despertar-hacerlo, comer-hacerlo, ver televisión-hacerlo, pagar las facturas-hacerlo, me va a llevar prematuramente a la tumba. —Soltó el aire que había tomado—. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? ¿Qué es como comer tanto tu platillo favorito que terminas vomitando y aborreciéndolo hasta la muerte?—Se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentido de haber explotado, pero no del todo—. ¿Estás enojado?

El mayor de los gemelos pareció desinflarse, lo mismo que su maltrecho y vapuleado ego, o lo que quedaba de él. —¿Es que no te gusta… hacer el… amor conmigo? ¿O es por alguien más?—Preguntó con una voz pequeña, temerosa de lo que la verdad podría ocultar para él.

—Oh no, no tiene que ver con eso y por supuesto que no hay nadie más. Jamás lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá, eso tenlo muy claro—lanzó Bill los brazos alrededor de su gemelo, presionándolo contra sí lo más fuerte posible—. Adoro hacerlo contigo, en serio. Tener sexo sorpresa es divertido, probar nuevas posiciones siempre me emociona, tú eres la única persona en el mundo con el que he hecho esto y con el que lo haré hasta el final de mi vida, pero… A veces sólo quiero usar mi trasero para sentarme.

Tom pareció meditar aquella confesión un buen rato antes de hablar.

—Supongo que estos días lo hemos hecho un poco más de lo normal.

—‘Un poco’ es quedarse corto —dijo Bill con cuidado de no herir a su gemelo—. Yo sólo sé que dejé de contar cuántas veces lo hacíamos, después de llegar a las tres cifras…

—No es tanto —tanto Tom de matizar el número.

—… en las últimas dos semanas.

—Ah —exclamó el mayor de los gemelos—. Creo… Quizá tienes razón.

Bill soltó un bufido. —Claro que la tengo.

—Ok —concedió Tom, pasando una pierna por encima de su gemelo y abrazándolo más de cerca; en un principio, Bill se tensó, atento a cualquier avance de su parte para llevar la situación a otro nivel menos apto para audiencias infantiles e incluso juveniles, dado lo pervertido que podía ponerse en la cama, pero nada pasó. Tom se contentó con acariciarle espalda, de vez en cuando dejar un casto beso en su piel desnuda, pero nada más.

Cuando al cabo de casi una hora en esa postura y sin ánimo de romper el ambiente, Tom lo sacudió para llamar su atención, Bill por poco saltó fuera de la cama del susto.

—¿Qué propones? —Cuestionó el mayor de los gemelos—. ¿Quieres que me vaya de la casa o…?

—¿Q-Qué? —Trastabilló Bill con la palabra, incrédulo que de lo que escuchaba—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Es que… —Tom bajó la mirada—. No creo ser capaz de resistirme si estoy aquí contigo.

—Tomi…

—Apenas tuvimos tiempo en el último año. Estar a solas era un lujo y nunca podíamos saber cuándo se daría la oportunidad de estar juntos o si duraría. Ahora que vivimos por nuestra cuenta, que nadie nos va a molestar a menos que viaje catorce horas en avión, quiero hacer lo más que pueda de ese tiempo.

—Es lo más tierno que te he oído decir en meses —balbuceó Bill con el corazón repleto de un sentimiento cálido que lo envolvía por completo y fluía en sus venas.

Tom se abochornó, el color rojizo subiendo por su cuello hasta aposentarse en las mejillas. —Uhm, supongo.

—Hablé de esto con Andreas, ¿sabes? Y él me dio un par de ideas tontas, pero podríamos probar, si estás interesado… —Propuso Bill, atento a las reacciones de su gemelo.

Tom gruñó. —¿Andreas sabe? Ugh, supongo que… ¿Podría intentarlo?

—Sólo si tú quieres, no te pienso presionar.

Tom deslizó la mano a lo largo de la espalda de Bill hasta su trasero, aún desnudo después de la ducha. Con extremo cuidado, lo acarició un par de veces antes de regresar a su anterior posición.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco —admitió Bill.

El mayor de los gemelos tomó su decisión ahí mismo.

—Está bien, probaré la sugerencia de Andreas, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Bill cruzó los dedos, esperando no fuera una petición demasiado extrema y más allá de sus posibilidades de cumplir.

—Incluso si no hacemos nada demasiado, uhm, ya sabes, ‘directo’…

—¿Quieres decir hacer el amor?

—Sí, eso —enrojeció aún más Tom—. ¿Aún así podemos besarnos y dormir juntos en la noche?

El corazón de Bill hizo ahí mismo implosión, dentro de su pecho. —Claro que sí, Tomi, claro que sí.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.-… Fatales remedios.

**2.-… Fatales remedios.**

 

—No puedo creer las cosas que hago por ti —masculló Tom en dirección a Bill, ocupando su lugar en una silla frente al escritorio del estudio y esperando paciente a que su gemelo terminara de ajustar los cables para poner en marcha su portátil—. Una vez más, recuérdame, ¿por qué hago esto?

Bill le dio un pellizco en el brazo. —Porque me amas mucho y porque estaba el borde de necesitar un trasplante de trasero por el ritmo en que lo usas. Ahora —batió palmas de felicidad—, todo está listo.

—Ugh —fue la respuesta de Tom, que pulsó el botón de encendido y esperó a que el sistema operativo se cargara para dar inicio a una nueva aventura en su vida.

Bueno, aventura era mucho decir. El mayor de los gemelos más bien llevaba la línea de pensamiento sobre ‘pérdida absoluta e irremediable del tiempo’, pero sin planes concretos en un futuro cercano o una fecha límite para la salida del nuevo disco, poco era lo que tenía para perder.

—Gracias por al menos intentarlo —rompió Bill el silencio entre ambos, sacándole así una sonrisa a su gemelo—. Aprecio tu esfuerzo.

Tom sólo sonrió.

Porque tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, el mayor de los gemelos no podía más que sentirse fuera de lugar. La recomendación de Andreas le había parecido una broma muy extraña, pero con Bill insistiendo en que al menos debería probarlo por unos días y si no funcionaba podrían regresar a su viejo patrón, Tom terminó por ceder tras una larga resistencia.

Claro que si bien su fachada externa era de tranquilidad, por dentro no podía dejar de pensar que sería un desperdicio de su día, al menos hasta que lograra convencer a su gemelo que él, Facebook y sus juegos, podían coexistir en el mundo sin necesidad de tratarse.

—Andreas dice que es divertido. Él mismo jugó un par de juegos y me dio una lista de recomendaciones —dijo Bill con emoción, tecleando el nombre de la página en su navegador y presionando ‘enter’ al final.

—No puedo esperar —rodó Tom los ojos, procurando al menos que su voz fuera más acorde a sus palabras que a sus visajes—. Y qué considerado de su parte.

—¡Lo sé! —Se emocionó Bill sin captar ni un poco el sarcasmo de Tom al decir aquello, sentándose en las piernas de su gemelo, para gusto de éste, y presionando el trasero inadvertidamente contra su entrepierna—. Lo primero es hacerte una cuenta. ¿Sugerencias de nombre?

El mayor de los gemelos soltó una risita más propia de una colegiala que de un hombre adulto. —No sé… ¿Qué tal ‘Tom Kaulitz’? Porque no estoy seguro si aún lo recuerdas, pero así me llamo.

—¿No es un poco… riesgoso? —Giró Bill la cara hasta encontrarse de frente con su gemelo.

—¿Cuántas personas con ese nombre no habrá ya registradas? —Bufó Tom—. Una más y nadie lo notaría. Seré sólo uno más entre los millones que ya tengan cuenta ahí.

Bill pareció considerarlo unos segundos, antes de asentir y empezar a rellenar el formulario de datos. —Tienes razón. Vamos a ver… Supongo que también puedo poner nuestro día de nacimiento… el año… ¿Correo?

Tom le dijo uno que usaba de años atrás y que aún revisaba regularmente cuando tenía tiempo.

—Y… ¡Listo! Felicidades, tienes tu primera cuenta de Facebook, Tomi.

«Y probablemente no dure mucho», pensó el mayor de los gemelos, haciendo clic aquí y allá con los datos del perfil. En estado civil puso ‘casado’ y Bill, aún en su regazo, vibró de la emoción. Agregó además un par de intereses, subió una fotografía suya en el perfil y soltó un suspiro.

—Listo, ¿ahora qué?

—Lo que sigue es sencillo… —Se levantó Bill de las piernas de su gemelo, muy para desilusión de éste—. Andy me dio el nombre de un par de juegos, ¿cuál quieres probar primero?

Tom se encogió de hombros. —¿Importa en realidad?

—Tommm—arrastró Bill la última letra, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso—. Me lo prometiste, que al menos fingirías interés en esto.

El mayor de los gemelos se ahorró el regaño. —Bien, vamos a probar… —Cogió la pequeña lista de papel que su gemelo había escrito cuidadosamente con su mejor letra—. ¿Tetris Battle? ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Bill sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía frente a las cámaras e instantáneamente Tom se tensó; una sonrisa de ésas, no una de verdad, una de esas que su gemelo reservaba para él en la intimidad de su hogar, presagiaba todo menos verdadero entusiasmo.

—Uhm, Bill —dijo Tom—, ¿crees que podría, erm, hacer esto a solas?

El menor de los gemelos hizo un puchero. —¿No me quieres aquí contigo?

—No es eso, sino más bien… —Se rascó Tom la nuca—. Me pones nervioso. Si voy a encontrar un juego que me divierta, quisiera hacerlo a solas, sin presiones. Y así podrías tú descansar un poco como querías —se apresuró a agregar, viendo que su gemelo se desinflaba como un globo pinchado.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Sí, uhm, gracias —lo despidió Tom, un corto beso en los labios antes de despacharlo fuera de la habitación y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿En qué diablos me he metido? —Gruñó Tom apenas estuvo a solas, la lista de Andreas en una mano y la otra apoyada sobre el escritorio. Por delante, el día se adivinaba aburrido en extremo.

 

Muy en contra de su propia voluntad, Tom probó un par de juegos.

Tetris Battle resultó no ser tan malo como pensaba en un inicio con toda la emoción que llevaba, pero luego de dos horas de jugar, comprobó con malestar, que más allá del nivel nueve no podía pasar y luego de perder cinco partidas consecutivas, optó por probar con otro juego un poco menos estresante.

Viendo la lista de Andreas, comprobó que Bejeweled Blitz estaba anotado y hasta subrayado con fuerza, así que se anotó para una partida. Al principio, el mayor de los gemelos resopló con malestar, viendo la pantalla repleta de piedras y sin saber qué hacer. Las instrucciones no decían nada más allá de alinear tres figuras del mismo color en vertical y horizontal. Probando eso, eliminó un par de figuras y hasta hizo un combo al desaparecer cuatro con un simple cambio de piezas, cuando… ¡Gameover!

—Qué diablos —masculló. Apenas había transcurrido un minuto. Su puntaje no era muy alto, apenas había rozado los dos mil puntos—. Ok, esto es un reto —gruñó, anotándose para otra partida y mejorando su récord personal con cinco mil puntos y una pizca más—. Uh-uh, no me rindo —se acomodó Tom mejor en la silla, empezando el juego de vuelta y cuadruplicando sus puntos al lograr un par de combos más.

Sin saber bien cómo, Tom pasó la siguiente hora jugando. Avanzó un par de niveles, obtuvo medallas por ello y cuando al fin alcanzó una puntuación de casi doscientos mil, decidió que estaba aburrido.

—No es malo, Andreas, pero no es lo mío —le habló al papel que su mejor amigo se había encargado de hacerle llegar—. Veamos… —Repasó la lista sin encontrar algún juego que por el nombre le pareciera interesante.

¿Restaurant City? Ugh, sonaba a trabajar de mesero o pinche de cocina, y llegando a la rápida conclusión de que ser rock-star y después limpiar platos de alguien más era un cambio de ciento ochenta grados para mal, lo descartó. ¿FarmVille? Tom se imaginó vestido con un overol y un sombrero de paja como buen granjero menonita y emocionado por sus cosechas de papa; sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, convencido que ni por todos los cultivos del mundo jugaría eso. ¿Sorority Life?... El mayor de los arqueó una ceja; ¿no pertenecía eso a las universidades como lo había visto en algunas películas?

—Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…

Y por primera vez desde que Bill lo había dejado a solas, lamentó su decisión.

 

—¡Qué tal va todo? —Se sentó Bill al lado de su gemelo, cuando luego de una tonificante siesta, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Tom recostado en el sillón de la sala, un tazón de palomitas de maíz y el control remoto en la mano—. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Ya le vendiste tu alma a Facebook o estás un par de pasos antes?

Tom clavó sus ojos en Bill como si fueran dagas. —¿De qué tengo aspecto?

—Ok, mal. Sólo tenías que decir eso —resopló Bill, repentinamente contagiado del mal humor de su gemelo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, la vista fija a la pantalla del televisor. Tom estaba bien así, que luego de varias horas frente al portátil, estaba harto de cualquier ruido que no fuera el de una buena película. Por desgracia para él, Bill pensaba lo contrario.

—¿Probaste todos los juegos de la lista?

—¡Bill!

—¿Qué? —Bufó el menor de los gemelos—. Me dijiste que al menos lo intentarías.

—¡Lo hice!

—¡No es cierto!

Tom se apartó el tazón de las manos, incorporándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que su gemelo. —Claro que lo hice. Estuve al menos cinco horas jugando. No me gustó, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Los labios de Bill se contrajeron en una delgada línea que presagiaba el comienzo de una buena pelea entre ambos; Tom lo sabía, su gemelo podía ponerse peor que Hulk, si a su parecer, la situación lo ameritaba. Y a como veía palpitar la vena de su frente, así era.

—Que lo sigas intentando —golpeó Bill uno de los cojines con el puño—. Porque hasta que no lo hagas, no habrá besos…

—¡No! —Gimió Tom ante la perspectiva.

—… ni abrazos…

—¡Bill, no seas injusto!

—… y tampoco tendremos sex-…

—Ok, ok, —alzó Tom las manos en señal de completa rendición—. Tú ganas. Volveré a jugar esa porquería de juegos hasta que encuentre uno que me guste, que me vuelva adicto y muera por una sobredosis de internet, eso, pero por favor, no me tortures.

—Es por tu bien, Tomi —le dijo Bill, apaciguador, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que llevaba en los labios, lo delataba en su totalidad—. Pero hablo en serio.

—Bien, comprendo —volvió Tom a coger el tazón—. Antes de volver a jugar, ¿puedo al menos terminar de ver mi película? —La verdad siendo que no le interesaba, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, pero la prefería por encima de cualquier juego que Facebook le pudiera ofrecer.

Bill tomó un puñado de maíz tostado. —Ok.

Acomodándose de vuelta en posición supina, Tom sólo pudo pensar en lo que se le venía encima; el panorama más desolador que jamás hubiera imaginado.

 

Tarde en la noche, Tom yacía en su cama al lado de Bill, quien después de mucho hacerse del rogar, había cedido a una sesión de besos y arrumacos bastante subida de tono. Luego de su orgasmo conjunto y unos pocos más de besos, sin embargo, le había recordado a su gemelo lo que esperaba de él, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, de debajo de la cama había extraído el portátil, dejándolo sobre las piernas de Tom y ya conectado a la electricidad.

—Diviértete con él, yo voy a dormir —había murmurado en su sopor post-orgásmico, antes de caer noqueado como por un mazo sobre la almohada, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

—Te odio, Bill —gruñó Tom sin verdadero rencor cuando después de iniciar sesión, observó el monitor por largos minutos antes de decidirse a hacer algo. El reloj apenas marcaba las diez de la noche y nada le apetecía más que desperdiciar su tiempo en internet. Ni siquiera seguir los pasos de su gemelo y darle una visita al reino de los sueños—. Ugh, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

Escogiendo el que a su parecer tenían el mejor nombre -no es que hubiera mucho de dónde elegir-, Tom optó por teclear Pet Society en la barra de direcciones y aceptar la solicitud de permiso. Con una lentitud que según Facebook era normal la primera vez que se cargaba el juego, Tom jugó un par de partidas de solitario antes de que todo estuviera listo.

—Bienvenido a Pet Society—leyó el mayor de los gemelos la primera línea de su nuevo juego—. Primer paso, tu mascota… Genial —ironizó, viendo que tenía que armarla como si de una muñeca de cerámica se tratase—, primero los ojos…

Muy en contra de su propio pronóstico, Tom pasó los siguientes quince minutos en profunda concentración. No sólo podía elegir qué tipo de animal era su mascota, sino que además podía mezclar los detalles en una diversa variedad. Con orejas de conejo, cejas de Marilyn Monroe y la nariz de un puerco, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo más que ahogar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

—No, quiero que luzca bien —se dijo, removiendo las especificaciones y cambiando de nuevo.

Luego de casi media hora más, le sonrió satisfecho al monitor, donde su mascota lucía tal y como la había imaginado… Ojos grandes y castaños, expresivos; pelaje blanco; cejas arqueadas y bien perfiladas; por orejas, unas que asumía eran de gato; una nariz que se adivinaba respingada; la boca, ligeramente curva en las comisuras, como si la sonrisa fuera una idea de la otra persona; para finalizar, eligió sexo masculino y miró atento la barra del nombre, preguntándose cuál ponerle…

A su lado, Bill gimoteó entre sueños…

—Billy —dijo Tom, tecleando el nombre con ligera maldad de acción y presionando enter.

Sin saberlo, ahí mismo se creó su nueva adicción.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Bill abrió los ojos al día con pereza. Bostezando para quitarse de encima el sueño, estiró los brazos a su alrededor y golpeó algo en el proceso.

—Hey, cuidado —escuchó a su gemelo quejarse.

Ladeando el rostro en su dirección, Bill se encontró cara a cara con Tom; éste, con aspecto de haberse pasado la noche en vela, si es que podía guiarse por las ojeras que llevaba bajo los ojos o por la barba que le comenzaba a crecer, lo mismo que los tres pelos ralos que de vez en cuando le salían por encima del labio. Sumado eso a los ojos rojos, deducir no era difícil en lo absoluto.

Eso y que tenía la portátil sobre las piernas…

—Tomi, ¿dormiste algo? —Preguntó Bill por si acaso. Quizá su gemelo se había despertado de madrugada o había tenido una mala pesadilla.

—¿Dormir? —Corroboró Tom sus palabras, con la vista atenta al monitor, sin parpadear—. No.

Incorporándose sobre su codo, el menor de los gemelos se asomó a ver la pantalla de la computadora. —¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por eso no dormiste?

—Yep —asintió Tom feliz.

—Erm… —Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, Bill miró durante un par de minutos lo que parecía ser un animalito de pelaje blanco que iba de aquí a allá, repartiendo besos y manzanas a otros amiguitos peludos como él—. No entiendo, ¿me explicas?

Tom resopló, al parecer hastiado de verse interrumpido. —Observa con atención. Esta es mi mascota —omitió el mayor de los gemelos el nombre, sólo por si acaso Bill lo encontraba ofensivo—. Esta es su casa —cambio el paisaje en la pantalla y apareció en un cuarto decorado con muebles y algunos otros detalles como cuadros en las paredes y alfombras en el suelo. Al gusto de Bill, encontrando todo aquello muy alegre.

—¿Por qué todo es rosa?

—Es la semana de los Sweet Hearts, así que las tiendas tienen sus productos —dijo Tom—. Ya compré casi todo, pero me hacen falta aún un par de artículos que sólo se obtienen con dinero real.

La boca de Bill se contrajo en una mueca. —No pensarás pagar dinero por eso, ¿o sí? Porque son… No son reales. Si quieres comprar un sillón o algo así, yo te puedo dar un catálogo de Ikea.

—No lo entiendes.

«Obviamente no», pensó Bill con acritud.

—¿Y por qué visitas a otros animales? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Ah, eso —se explicó Tom—. Gano monedas cuando lo hago. Y si además encuentro a otra mascota que necesite ser bañada o alimentada…

—¿Cómo que ‘necesite ser bañada y alimentada’? —Repitió Bill las palabras de su gemelo—. ¿Es que comen y necesitan limpiarse?

—Duh —rodó Tom los ojos—, claro que sí. Tú comes y de vez en cuando tomas una ducha, ¿no? Observa —saludó a una mascota, como comprobó Bill, pues los dos animales se besaron e hicieron una pequeña danza después—. ¿Ves las moscas? —Señaló Tom a la otra mascota, que en efecto, estaba rodeada de un enjambre de esos bichos voladores—. Saco mi jabón y voilá—extrajo Tom de una de las barras inferiores una pastilla de jabón, que después procedió a pasar con furia por encima del animal. Bill se mordió el labio para no reírse, porque visto desde otra perspectiva, parecía que Tom masturbaba con entusiasmo al animalito. Al mismo tiempo, monedas y puntos se sumaban a las barras superiores, hasta que por último Tom terminó con su labor.

—¿Y luego?

—Ahora le doy de comer —volvió a abrir Tom su barra de ítems, de donde extrajo una manzana, una pera, una cebolla y una vara de apio—. Le podría dar pollo y no tener que esperar a que su barra de energía se llene tan despacio, pero cuesta más de cinco monedas y no me da más de los cinco puntos habituales —se explicó Tom.

Bill seguía sin creerlo. Viendo como la otra mascota recogía la comida del suelo y se la llevaba a la boca, donde al cabo de unos segundos desaparecía, dando cinco puntos y dos monedas a cambio, apenas si podía entender la gracia de todo.

—Es… —‘Interesante’, iba a decir, decidiendo usar otro sinónimo—. Parece divertido.

—Lo es —asintió Tom vehemente—. Oh Bill, tenemos que mandarle algún regalo a Andreas por recomendarme este juego. Desde que empecé a jugarlo, no he podido parar —dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja—. ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año!

Bill frunció el ceño. —¿Ah sí? Porque yo recuerdo otros eventos de este año que también deberías tomar en cuenta, ¿sabes? Como ese día que salimos a una cita al parque los dos solos o…

Tom se giró y lo besó en la boca. —Shhh, eso no cuenta. Descubrir Pet Society es lo mejor de mi día, ¿contento? Ahora, ve y haz algo en lo que sale mi pastelito del horno. Sólo cinco minutos y podemos ir a desayunar. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—Bien —respondió Bill, apartándose las mantas de encima y dándole la espalda a su gemelo, que ya sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, se volvió a sumergir en el juego.

—He creado un monstruo —murmuró Bill por lo bajo, sin saber en realidad, que en efecto, lo había hecho.

De momento, el nuevo interés de Tom parecía casi inofensivo; la palabra clave: Casi.

 

—… entonces me dijo que sí, había desocupado mi habitación para ampliar el estudio, pero que no me preocupara, porque todas mis cosas estaban en cajas y de camino a la paquetería —finalizó Bill su relato, un rato después de despertar y preparando el desayuno—. Tom, ¿me escuchas?

Su gemelo, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y esperando por su comida, tenía la vista clavada en el monitor.

—¡Tom! —Gritó Bill, aplastando el hot-cake que tenía sobre el sartén.

—Argh, Bill, espera… —Murmuró el mayor de los gemelos—. Estoy en algo delicado aquí, si no te importa.

—¿Qué puede ser tan delicado? ¿Es que acaso haces operaciones de corazón abierto en ese juego o qué? —Curioso, Bill se asomó por encima del hombro de su gemelo. Ahí, la mascota aparecía sobre un muelle y con una caña de pescar en las manos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pescar, duh.

Bill arrugó la nariz. —Obvio, pero pregunto para qué, so idiota.

Tom se mordió la lengua. —Es la semana de los peces arcoíris. Todos los días me regalan uno y al parecer, si los usas para pescar, obtienes un precio especial… ¡Sí, sí, mira! —Una ventana de diálogo se abrió y en ella apareció la imagen del pez más colorido que el menor de los gemelos hubiera visto jamás.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Regresó frente a la estufa, poniendo el hot-cake listo sobre un plato y vertiendo más mezcla en el sartén—. ¿Ganas puntos, dinero o…?

—Son para un traje de especial —dijo Tom—. Necesito todos los tipos de peces que hay de este tipo y entonces lo conseguiré. Pero para eso necesito jugar más, porque todos los días se gira la ruleta especial y…

Tom siguió con su perorata, mientras Bill fruncía el ceño de frente a la estufa. No quería decirlo frente a su gemelo, no cuando por primera vez en meses, lo veía entusiasmado con otra actividad que no fuera tomarlo en cualquier superficie de la casa, pero tampoco le estaba agradando su nuevo pasatiempo. De verlo jugar con ese dibujo peludo a tenerlo encima de su cuerpo y jadeando, prefería lo segundo, dolor en el trasero o no.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ahuyentar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, para cuando Bill depositó los platos en la mesa, llevaba de nueva cuenta la sonrisa en labios.

—¿Qué opinas si esta tarde salimos juntos a pasear a los perros? —Sugirió—. Y si no nos dejan muy cansados, después podríamos ir a comer un helado. Vi una nevería bajando la calle, está un poco lejos, pero un poco de aire fresco nunca ha matado a nadie, ¿qué te parece?

Tom miró el reloj en la pantalla. —¿Crees que podríamos hacer todo eso en menos de dos horas?

—Es un poco apresurado, pero supongo que podríamos —dijo Bill, cortando un trozo de su comida y masticando—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Tengo una hamburguesa deluxe en el horno —apartó Tom la portátil de enfrente suyo y también empezó a comer—. Si no lo saco a tiempo se me quemara, y ya después no sirve ni para puntos de reciclaje. Creo que sólo te dan diez.

—Mmm —gruñó Bill—. ¿Y se acaba el mundo si no sacas tu cosa ésa del horno? —Cuestionó con ira contenida; el sarcasmo tan impregnado en su tono de voz, que salvo pocas ocasiones en la vida, jamás lo había usado.

Sin percatarse de ello, Tom se encogió de hombros. —No hay que exagerar. Perdería las cincuenta monedas que me costó prepararlo y no obtendría los puntos. También me seguirían faltando platillos para el siguiente nivel. Aún soy Burger Flipper, pero si me esfuerzo, la próxima semana estaré un par de páginas más adelante en el libro de cocina.

Bill iba a replicar con acidez ante el inoportuno amor que su gemelo demostraba por la cocina, porque ¿de cuándo acá el interés en preparar una hamburguesa deluxe -como la había llamado- si en bases diarias apenas se freía una salchicha en la estufa?; molesto a límites indecibles por el cambio radical por el cual su gemelo estaba pasando, de odiar Facebook a ser un adicto a sus juegos, pero… Él mismo se lo había pedido, por lo tanto, él también se lo había buscado. Además, Tom se veía tan feliz. Relajado. Se estaba divirtiendo como en los últimos años no lo había hecho.

Y si la sonrisa en sus labios era un buen indicador de su estado actual de ánimo, entonces no tenía ningún derecho a quitarle su nuevo pasatiempo sólo porque quería pasar la tarde jugando.

—Mira, haré esto —dijo el mayor de los gemelos, sacando a Bill de sus oscuras elucubraciones—, pondré en el horno un platillo que salga en doce horas, en lugar de ocho. Así podremos pasear a los perros juntos y visitar esa heladería que dices. Nos sobrará el tiempo incluso para cenar juntos.

Bill hizo cuentas mentales. —¿Pero no tendrías que estar despierto muy tarde?

El mayor de los gemelos hizo un ruidito desdeñoso con la boca. —No importa. Sólo es dar clic para sacar el platillo y en menos de un minuto obtengo las monedas y pongo otro a hornear. —Extendió la mano sobre la mesa hasta atrapar la de Bill entre la suya—. La tarde la pasaremos juntos.

Al menor de los gemelos se le derritió ahí mismo el corazón. —Sí.

«Sí», pensó Bill, «esto de Facebook no es tan mala idea».

 

—Ugh, Andi, Facebook es la peor idea que has tenido en la vida —gruñó Bill al teléfono, al otro lado de la línea, su amigo de toda la vida—, y eso que tú me sugeriste vestir una falda escocesa para las presentaciones de la banda. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con Tom?

La estática le vibró en los oídos. La llamada internacional a las seis de la mañana no sólo le había costado sus horas de sueño, ni hablar del costo que la compañía de teléfonos gustosamente le mandaría el siguiente mes, sino también su paciencia. Luego de estar llamando a Andreas a horas más normales para encontrarlo durmiendo al otro lado del mundo, no le había quedado de otra más que hacer la llamada a sus propias horas de descanso.

—¿A qué juego dijiste que era adicto?

Bill se contuvo de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. —No sé cómo se llama, ¿sí? Es algo con unos animales peludos y hay que bañarlos y alimentarlos y algo con ponerles pelucas. No sé, Andi, no sé.

—Tranquilo. Es el primer paso, recobrar la calma. Creo que es Pet Society. Un juego de vicio, si me preguntas. Jena duró como tres meses pegada a su computadora antes de poder llegar al nivel cincuenta y eso era sólo la mitad del juego.

—¡Esto es grave! ¡No tengo tiempo para dejar que Tom llegue al nivel quinientos! —Resopló Bill, conteniéndose para no gritar. En una rara ocasión de los últimos días, Tom dormía. Pero no duraría mucho. Como si fuera emergencia nacional, su gemelo había puesto la alarma a las siete de la mañana porque necesitaba sacar un filete de su horno antes de que se volviera carbón o algo así—. Andi, es importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió su amigo—, pero te dije desde un inicio lo que podía pasar si se enviciaba. Era tu último recurso y funcionó, ¿o no?

—Sí —admitió el menor de los gemelos—, funcionó. Pero no era lo que quería.

—¿Y eso era…?

—Sólo quería que Tom se relajara, que se divirtiera. Lo del sexo era un pretexto, creo. Porque sí, lo hacíamos a todas horas en muchos lugares, pero-

—Mucha información, puaj—se quejó Andreas al otro lado de la bocina.

—… en realidad no me importaba.

El silencio se hizo total a los dos lados de la línea.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Dijo Bill—. Tom le puso Billy.

—¿A quién?

—A su mascota, idiota. Se llama Billy y hasta le compró una peluca con cabello negro y en punta. Bueno, era roja, pero usó su tarjeta de crédito para comprar tinte permanente o algo así, y ahora es negra. De alguna manera es tierno, de otra es…

—Seh, entiendo —suspiró Andreas—, pero debes tener cuidado. Jena perdió como quinientos euros jugando en Facebook. Algo de ítems que son edición especial y sólo con dinero real puedes conseguir. Es una línea muy delgada que no debes cruzar jamás.

—Pues ya la cruzó, Andi —declaró Bill—, y me niego a creer que no hay retorno.

—Pues no sé qué sugerir, la verdad —confesó su rubio amigo—. Tom es del tipo que se obsesiona, ¿por qué no intentas que se cree un vicio con algo más? Funcionó antes, podrá hacerlo de nuevo.

Bill rodó los ojos al cielo. —Una vez más, ¿por qué eres mi amigo? ¡Resultas ser la ayuda más inútil del mundo, Andi! Sacar un clavo con otro clavo no es la solución.

—A menos —lo interrumpió su amigo—, que el nuevo vicio sea uno que te convenga a ti.

El menor de los gemelos casi escupió sus siguientes palabras. —A menos que de pronto le dé por coser bolsos Gucci, creo que no me conviene otra obsesión en su vida. «O en la mía», pensó con amargura—. ¿Es que no hay grupos de ayuda como alcohólicos anónimos, pero para personas con este vicio?

—Hey, eso mismo dijo Jena —rió Andreas al decirlo.

—¡Andi!

—No te puedo ayudar, Bill.

Los ojos del menor de los gemelos se abrieron de golpe, grandes, casi desorbitándose de sus cuentas. —¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tienes que ayudarme de alguna manera o te voy a mandar matar! ¡Conozco personas!

—Bill…

—Hablo en serio, Andi —amenazó el menor de los gemelos a su amigo—. Tiene días durmiendo menos de dos horas para poder recoger sus vegetales antes de que se echen a perder. No deja de visitar el mercado o la tienda de ropa y… Ya le quité las tarjetas de crédito, pero creo que sigue comprando cosas —lloriqueó al final, la voz quebrándosele—. Yo no quería esto.

Desde el otro lado del mundo, a Andreas el pecho le comenzó a doler.

—Te diré qué haremos —intentó consolarlo su amigo—, yo hablaré con él.

—No va a funcionar —denegó pesimista el menor de los gemelos—. Ni aunque te le pararas desnudo de frente a él y le bailaras la conga notaría tu presencia.

—¡Bill, eso es! ¡Ya sé qué haremos! —Exclamó Andreas de pronto, sacándole una mueca a Bill por gritarle en el oído, olvidando que sumado a la estática de la llamada, cualquier sonido se amplificaba a más del doble.

—¿Dejarme sordo? Porque creo que eso es lo que hiciste, Andi —se alejó Bill el teléfono de la cara, golpeándose un par de veces el oído afectado.

—¡Sí! ¡Digo, no! Argh, Bill, déjame terminar —habló Andreas atropelladamente—. Piensa, ¿qué es lo que Tom más ama en el mundo?

—En estos momentos… —El semblante del menor de los gemelos se endureció—. Diría sin error a equivocarme, que la portátil. O quizá la conexión de internet. ¿El horno? Ay, ya no sé.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar a través de la bocina. —Piensa de nuevo, esta vez con el cerebro —dijo Andreas—. Una vez más, ¿cómo le puso a su mascota?

—Billy, ¿y qué con eso? —Farfulló el menor de los gemelos, adquiriendo un tono rojizo en el rostro. Bendito fuera el comunicarse sin tener que verse las caras o a su rubio amigo jamás dejaría de burlarse por ello—. Pudo haberle puesto Jesica Alba o Heidi Klum, no importa porque no significa nada.

—Al contrario, lo dice todo.

—Lo magnificas.

—¡Qué no, tú le restas importancia a un detalle crucial!

—Andreas, por favor… Deja tus teorías paranoicas para luego. Tom y yo, erm, ya sabes… Que me ama y eso, no es noticia nueva, si es lo que pretendes sacar de toda esta conversación.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una especie de golpe fuerte.

—¿Andi? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Andreas, responde!

—Escucha bien, porque tú igual que Tom, eres de cabeza dura —dijo Andreas al cabo de unos segundos—. Tom tuvo que obsesionarse con el juego, no es que realmente lo esté. ¿Sabes por qué sé eso?

—¿Canal telepático?

—¡No! —Bufó su amigo—. Es porque uno, le puso tu nombre a su mascota; dos, lo vistió como tú, lo estoy viendo desde mi propia sesión en Facebook y es idéntico a ti en cada mínimo detalle, eso es, en versión de tres dimensiones y con pelo, pero eres tú y tres… Bueno, no tengo un número tres, pero sí una solución.

—¿Y esa es…?

—Dale un ultimátum.

—Ajá, ¿y qué más?

—Lo digo en serio.

—¡Yo también!

La línea telefónica quedó en silencio cuando tanto Andreas como Bill se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar la calma.

—No discutamos, ¿sí? Entiendo que es mi culpa lo que está pasando, pero alterarnos no solucionará nada—dijo Andreas, rompiendo el hielo—. Sólo dile a Tom que eres tú o su mascota.

—¿Y si no me elije a mí? —Balbuceó Bill—. ¿Y si soy su segunda opción o no me toma en serio?

—Ah, esa es la parte del plan que me da corte decirte.

—Andi, estoy desesperado, cualquier cosa, haré lo que sea para que Tom abandone Facebook.

Tomando aire, Andreas se armó de valor.

—Es por eso que al decírselo…

—¿Sí?

—… estarás desnudo.

Bill soltó una risita nerviosa. —¿Es broma, verdad? ¿O dices desnudo pero con ropa interior?

—No —dijo Andreas—. Desnudo como el día en que naciste, trasero al aire y polveado con talco si así crees que te luce mejor. Tienes que encontrar el momento propicio, ir hacia donde él esté y decirle algo impactante como ‘es Billy o yo, decide ahora o me pierdes’. Yo qué sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es que tienes que distraerlo con t-tu… tu-u ya sa-sabes… —Tartamudeó su amigo—. Tus encantos. Eso. No me hagas tener que explicártelo mejor.

—Claaaro—exageró Bill—, mis ‘encantos’ como dices.

—También sólo podrías comprar unas esposas y tenerlo secuestrado una semana en el armario, hasta que se le pase la fiebre de Pet Society, tú elije —zafó Andreas—. Lo que sea, hazlo ya. O cosas malas pueden pasar —finalizó en un lúgubre tono.

—Creo… —Sonrió Bill con malicia, elaborando un plan en su cabeza—. Que probaré mi mezcla especial de ambas opciones.

—¿Al clóset y desnudo? Sólo asegúrate de darle una manta para que las pelotas no se le congelen.

«No, desnudo y esposas, pero no para él», pensó Bill con un brillo en los ojos, los engranajes en su cabeza, trabajando a máxima velocidad.

Tom simplemente no lo vería venir.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- … Felicidad.

**3.- … Felicidad.**

 

Y ciertamente, Tom no lo vio venir.

Aún con los pijamas puestos, una barba de días, platos de comida, lo mismo que tazas y vasos en distintos estados de enmohecimiento y descomposición que se apilaban a su alrededor y creaban una cuasi muralla entre la portátil y él contra el mundo, el mayor de los gemelos apenas fue consciente del ruido en el piso inferior. También hizo caso omiso de las duras pisadas en la escalera, anunciando que alguien subía.

De lo que no pudo huir, fue de Bill, que abriendo la puerta del estudio y asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación, rompió su concentración.

—Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras haciendo algo más —murmuró apenas verlo inclinado sobre la pantalla de la portátil y con una mano apoyada encima del mouse.

—No puedo —respondió Tom sin siquiera molestarse a verlo; de momento, sólo tenía ojos para su mascota Billy—. Estoy a punto de iniciar un maratón. Necesito doscientas monedas más si quiero tener hoy el auto de lujo que sólo puedes comprar si eres nivel treinta y cinco o superior.

—Tomi...

—Mmm...

—Tom.

—Mmm... —Dijo Tom con exasperación de verse interrumpido; tan atento se encontraba a dónde colocaba el puntero del mouse en la pantalla, que no prestó atención a los felinos pasos de Bill, deslizándose dentro de la habitación en pos del tomacorrientes que alimentaba la portátil.

—¡Tom Kaulitz!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Desvió Tom la mirada de su mascota, enseñando los dientes—. Carajo, Bill —volvió a mirar el monitor—. Por tu culpa perdí, y era mi última carrera del día. Ahora tendré que esperar hasta que empiece un nuevo día en el juego y aún faltan dos horas, maldita sea.

—Eso es perfecto —se cruzó de brazos el menor de los gemelos—. Al menos así podrás hoy darte una ducha, comer como persona civilizada en la cocina y hacer algo de provecho con tu vida.

—Estoy haciendo algo bueno con mi vida, muchas gracias —masculló Tom, girando de vuelta para concentrarse en el juego.

—Algo que incluya personas, Tom, no muñecos de felpa que sólo están en la computadora.

El mayor de los gemelos bufó malhumorado. —Bill, tú fuiste el que me sugirió que me buscara un pasatiempo.

—Sí, pero...

—... y ahora tengo uno. Puede que no te guste, que no le encuentres sentido, que pienses que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero yo pienso lo contrario. Aún no tenemos prisas por sacar un nuevo álbum, vivimos los dos solos en medio de la nada y ya me harté de la televisión o de tomar baños de sol todo el día. Me gusta jugar Pet Society y fue tu idea, así que... Jódete —y sin darle una oportunidad más a su gemelo de abrir, la boca, sujetó la portátil y desconectando el cable de la pared, enfiló fuera de la habitación.

Con la mandíbula desencajada, Bill lo dejó partir.

 

Ok, porque al menos consigo mismo Tom se negaba a mentir, lo cierto es que no estaba tan obsesionado con su mascota, los puntos, los niveles o las monedas que recibía por visitar, bañar y dar de comer a las mascotas de otros jugadores. En sí, el juego le parecía ingenioso, con gráficos -si bien no catalogados ‘excelentes’ o ‘buenos’- al menos sí como ‘lindos’.

Como pasatiempo para la tarde, era bueno. Lo distraía, le quitaba el estrés y conforme avanzaba de nivel y conseguía los ítems necesarios para desbloquear premios especiales, también le divertía.

Y sin embargo... El mayor de los gemelos tenía que confesarlo, no era tan divertido como estar con Bill. Su mascota, Billy, si bien era un fiel reflejo de su gemelo, plus las orejas, minus la tercera dimensión, no era el mejor sustituto. Ni de broma se podían comparar, pero por órdenes de su gemelo, tenía que conformarse con lo que podía tomar.

Tamborileando los dedos sobre la tapa de la portátil, con los ojos resecos por haberse pasado toda la noche agregando usuarios nuevos a su vecindario y así conseguir monedas extras, Tom sólo se sentía cansado. A menos de cien mil puntos de llegar al nivel cuarenta y poder agregar a su colección un automóvil de los que sólo se podía conseguir pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo y horas de esfuerzo, no podía más que desear cerrar sesión en Facebook y acostarse a dormir por lo menos dos días seguidos hasta que sus fuerzas volvieran con renovado brío.

Cerrando los ojos ante la idea, Tom saboreó la posibilidad de reposar la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, con Bill a su lado, de espaldas a él, presionando su despeinado cabello contra su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas pero al mismo tiempo oliendo delicioso. Así, Tom le pasaría una pierna por encima del muslo desnudo, acariciando con movimientos largos y sensuales la piel de su cadera, recorriendo el tatuaje en forma de estrella que su gemelo tenía ahí y ocasionándole una erección de la que después se encargaría con gusto.

Porque eso era, gusto. Hacer a su gemelo feliz, era todo lo que Tom deseaba en su existencia. Que de paso él encontrara la satisfacción, bueno, eso era un extra que la vida les daba.

—Tom, ¿sigues despierto? —Lo sacudió la voz de Bill, que a diferencia del día anterior, era más suave, menos incitante a la pelea—. ¿Al menos fuiste a la cama anoche?

—Uhm —abrió el mayor de los gemelos los ojos. Sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, las horas habían pasado a una rapidez tal, que el sol no tardaría en salir por la ventana—. No pensé que me quisieras en cama luego de... Ya sabes.

—Respecto a eso... —Sujetando el marco de la puerta con fuerza, descalzo, en pijamas y con aspecto de haber pasado una mala noche, Bill parecía menor de lo que era—. Lo siento.

—¿Por?

Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —No estoy seguro aún, pero creo que es por... haberte empujado a esto. Que peleemos o no antes de ir a dormir, no es motivo para que pases la noche en vela. La cama es de los dos y no quiero sentir que el único que la pasa mal eres tú. Llámalo cursi, pero para mí ese es nuestro lecho matrimonial y nada debe interponerse entre los dos cuando al final del día, toque descansar. Lo que no podamos resolverlo antes de dormir... seguro en la mañana no será tan malo como creeríamos en un inicio.

El mayor de los gemelos se talló el ojo derecho. —Ok.

Bill lo imitó, tallándose el ojo izquierdo. —Aún es temprano.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama conmigo?

Tom lo pensó por un segundo; en el horno tenía un pastelillo que lo haría llegar a ser Sous Chef, saldría en menos de quince minutos. Bien podría decirle a su gemelo que esperara por ello, pero la simple sugerencia murió en sus labios cuando Bill extendió la mano y por inercia, Tom se la sujetó.

Siguiéndolo como si fuera su dueño, Tom dejó detrás de si la portátil, el juego y su mascota, olvidados.

 

Luego de despertar pasado del mediodía, enredados en una maraña de extremidades y sábanas, Tom y Bill lucharon un rato en la cama, terminando con el cabello de punta por la estática, la respiración agitada y Tom sobre Bill.

—Te tengo —le dijo éste a su gemelo, resoplando contra su cuello, agitado por la victoria.

—¿Seguro que es así y no al revés? —Elevó Bill su pelvis, presionándose contra Tom y apreciando que no era el único que había despertado caliente aquella mañana.

—Ok, puede ser un empate si insistes —se inclinó Tom en pos de su boca. Un ligero beso, porque los dos eran muy sensibles al aliento matutino y preferían reservarse la sesión de caricias intensivas para después de haberse pasado el cepillo con una buena dosis de pasta mentolada.

—Esto es tan agradable —musitó Bill con Tom encima de él, cada centímetro de piel expuesta a la intemperie, cubierta bajo las caricias de sus manos.

—Sí —le dio Tom la razón—. No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos esto, que nos quedamos en cama todo el día y sólo salimos para pedir un par de pizzas. Que flojeamos hasta que la espalda nos dolió de tanto estar acostados.

—O que mi trasero dijo ya no más —soltó Bill una risita maliciosa—. Por lo menos un mes que no lo hacemos.

Tom succionó contra su clavícula, bamboleando su cadera contra la de su gemelo. —¿Es una sugerencia o me estoy adelantando con mis conclusiones?

Los dedos de los pies de Bill se contrajeron de placer. —Tómalo como quieras, sólo quedémonos en cama el resto del día. Veamos películas, hagamos el amor hasta que ya no podamos más...

—Me gusta —dijo Tom, pensando en el botón de Facebook.

Atento a la línea de ideas que Tom llevaba en la cabeza, Bill lo pellizcó. —Declaro esta habitación libre de Facebook, so pena de no tener sexo hasta nuestro cumpleaños.

Tom hizo un puchero. —¡Pero faltan más de tres meses para eso!

—Precisamente por eso —deslizó Bill las manos por dentro de los bóxers de su gemelo, sujetando sus glúteos con fuerza y obteniendo con ello que el ritmo de sus caderas se acelerara—, no lo arruines para los dos.

—Concedido —aceptó Tom, apoderándose de los labios de su gemelo y haciéndolo olvidar cualquier amenaza.

Por lo menos aquel día, Pet Society quedó en el olvido.

 

Y porque la felicidad no podía durar demasiado...

—Tom, vamos, deja eso —tironeó Bill del brazo de su gemelo, ayudado por los cuatro perros que se agitaban nerviosos, sujetos ya por las cadenas alrededor del cuello y deseosos de su paseo vespertino—. Anda, Tomi, o serás tú el que limpie los rincones apestosos si no sacamos a las cuatro bestias.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Dame un minuto y salimos —cliqueó Tom con rapidez en la pantalla.

—¡Tom!

—¡Un minuto, por Diox santo, sólo uno! —Estalló Tom, apartando uno de los perros, que empecinado igual que su gemelo por salir a pasearlos, tironeaba de la manga de su camiseta—. Tú también, Nova, esperen un poco. Sólo tengo que gastarme mis cinco palas del día y ver si puedo conseguir el sexto fragmento del tesoro del faraón. Es el último, sólo me falta ése y podré conseguir el regalo extra.

De no ser porque no era una caricatura, Bill pensó que le saldría humo negro de las orejas expulsado a presión. —¡Eso me dijiste hace una hora! Los perros tienen que ser paseados, Tom. No es opcional. Tienen un horario y se ponen ansiosos y se confunden cuando no lo cumplimos.

Como si quisieran darle apoyo al único de sus dueños que al parecer velaba por su bienestar, los cuatro perros comenzaron a ladrar y a moverse en círculos alrededor de las piernas de Bill, creando un caos con las cadenas y aumentando el estado de confusión reinante.

—Ya te dije que... —Repitió Tom sus palabras, apretando los dientes hasta el umbral de dolor.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres un minuto? Toma una hora, yo me largo sin ti —lo interrumpió su gemelo, halando de las cadenas de los perros y guiándolos hacia la puerta principal—. Espero que cuando vuelva seas tú mismo y no ese idiota obsesionado con un juego de pacotilla.

—¡Bill! —Gritó Tom, apresurándose lo más posible, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo que en su opinión era una exageración por parte de su gemelo; no tenía una hora jugando, si acaso, sólo cincuenta minutos—. ¡Bill! —Volvió a gritar, acelerando en lo posible lo que quería hacer. Si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar visitar a los últimos quince amigos del vecindario, podría salir y regresar a tiempo para hacerlo—. ¡BILL, espérame!

El fuerte portazo que hizo temblar todos los cristales de la casa, fue su única respuesta.

—Mierda...

 

—No, Tom no se va a salir con la suya —les dijo Bill a los perros, cuando horas más tarde después del largo paseo al que los había llevado, sus cuatro mascotas descansaban arriba de la cama mientras él se enfrascaba buscando entre las cajas de la mudanza un objeto que él recordaba haber guardado ahí—. Claro que no...

Uno de los perros más grandes aulló, presintiendo con su instinto animal que uno de sus dueños recibiría una reprimenda por parte de otro; un regaño peor que orinarse sobre la alfombra. Otro más de los perros se cubrió el hocico con las patas; el resto agachó las orejas.

—¡Eureka! —Exclamó Bill con emoción, la punta de la nariz sucia con mugre por las innumerables veces que se la había rascado en la última hora; el polvo desenterrando una vieja alergia que no recordaba tener. Luego de un par de estornudos, cada uno tan fuerte que el menor de los gemelos creía el cerebro se le iba a salir por las fosas nasales, alzó a la vista de los cuatro perros, un par de esposas forradas en terciopelo rosa chillón.

El año antepasado y con motivo de una broma por parte de Georg y Gustav, sus compañeros de banda habían fingido el secuestro de Tom enseñándole a Bill una nota hecha con letras recortadas de periódicos y revistas, donde un imaginario raptor imaginario pedía verlo desnudo en el próximo concierto si quería volver a ver a su gemelo con vida. Bill, que pasó de pálido al borde del desmayo a rojo granate de la rabia que lo consumía, sacó a sus amigos partiéndose el culo de risa del autobús que sólo les pertenecía a él y a Tom, para dedicarse a buscar a su gemelo.

Luego de una hora llamando su nombre sin mucho éxito, Bill miró en el lugar más obvio y al mismo tiempo, el único donde no había echado un vistazo. Tal como lo sospechaba, en su propia litera, esposado de manos y pies, amordazado y cubierto por una sábana que lo cubría por completo, se encontraba su gemelo, idéntico gesto de enojo en su casa.

—¡Los voy a matar! —Había gritado cuando Bill lo liberó de su mordaza, húmeda con saliva—. Lo juro, Georg y Gustav no sabrán jamás que es lo que pasó y en veinte años cuando despierten del coma, les diré: “Idiotas, me la han pagado. Con Tom Kaulitz nadie, ¿me escuchan bien? ¡NADIE juega!”.

—Aw, Tomi, pero yo quiero jugar contigo.

Y en un completo ciento ochenta de su estado de ánimo, Bill había sonreído.

—No es gracioso.

—Sí lo es —había murmurado el menor de los gemelos, metiéndose en el reducido espacio de la litera y cerrando la cortinilla detrás de sí—. ¿Inmovilizado a un lado de mí y yo sin saberlo o tomar ventaja? Tsk, eso no es bueno en lo absoluto —los ojos le habían brillado—, ni una pizca.

Esposado e indefenso, Tom le había tenido que dar la razón, y desde aquel día, Bill era el flamante dueño de un par de esposas que de vez en cuando usaban, si el momento y la situación lo permitían o ameritaban.

Uno de los perros rodó en la cama, despertando al resto y sacando a Bill del país de los recuerdos.

—Esto hará a papi volver en sí —agitó las esposas, consiguiendo que los perros movieran la cola, atentos al ruido que producían—, lo prometo, o moriré en el intento. Esto es una lucha entre Billy y yo, y les aseguro que Bill Kaulitz jamás pierde, ¡jamás!

En coro, los cuatro perros aullaron.

 

Para quien creía que Bill era una muñeca indefensa, sin posibilidades de luchar en contra de su agresor y que se rompía al menor maltrato, el menor de los gemelos ofrecía una de sus sonrisas despectivas.

Esperando el momento adecuado como una serpiente antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa, aguardó hasta la caída del sol, cronometrando siempre las horas que su gemelo llevaba sin dormir y frente a la portátil. Cuando ya casi era medianoche y Tom iba a cumplir las veintisiete horas en pie, fue que revisó sus bolsillos y en cuanto palpó las esposas, atacó.

Tom, a quien ya le dolía el brazo de tanto bañar mascotas ajenas y llevaba tensión acumulada en los hombros y parte de la espalda, apenas si alcanzó a exhalar un ‘ohmph’ sofocado, cuando Bill se abalanzó sobre él y en dos movimientos simples, lo tuvo esposado con las manos al frente y tendido de costado en la cama.

—Tomi, no quería llegar a esto contigo, pero no me dejas de otra —se incorporó a su lado, atento a cualquier patada que su gemelo le quisiera dar—. Es por tu bien, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

El mayor de los gemelos intentó liberarse, pero como bien sabía, esas esposas eran de buena calidad y la única manera de quitárselas era con la llave, visitando a un herrero o arrancándose un brazo; de las tres opciones, sólo la primera sonando bien en su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —Intentó Tom recobrar su posición anterior, viendo con ojos ávidos que en la pantalla de la portátil, le faltaba poco para llegar al siguiente nivel—. Vamos, Bill. ¿Quieres jugar? Jugamos. Sólo déjame terminar lo que estaba haciendo y te prometo que después-...

—No —lo interrumpió su gemelo—, mala respuesta. Aquí no hay un ‘después’, Tomi.

Rápido de acciones, Bill tomó la computadora y en tres clics prestos, leyó en voz alta: —¿Está usted seguro de eliminar su cuenta de Facebook? El hacerlo borrará sus datos, fotografías y juegos —recalcó la última palabra, paladeando el sabor dulce que en su lengua se apreciaba; el que dijera que la venganza era amarga, estaba equivocado al ciento por ciento.

—¡No, Bill, no! —Gritó Tom demasiado tarde; Bill presionó clic y a diferencia de lo que podía imaginar, el pequeño ruido no resonó en la habitación como una bala de cañón expedida al aire, ni el mundo se destruyó ante sus pies como en una explosión nuclear. A excepción del ruido acelerado de su corazón o el tintinear de la cadena en sus manos, nada parecía salirse de la norma.

—Ya está —suspiró Bill—. Quería que lo hicieras por ti mismo, pero... No nos engañemos, no lo habrías hecho. Así que tomé el asunto en mis manos y listo.

Tom bajó la vista, posando la mirada en sus manos esposadas. —Gracias —murmuró al final.

—Eso es, buen chico —lo acercó Bill contra su cuerpo, besando su cabeza—. Ahora, un baño y a dormir. Me desharé de la portátil y del resto me encargaré yo.

—Pero...

—Tomi —sujetó Bill el rostro de su gemelo con ambas manos—, dije, que yo me encargaré del resto. ¿Confías en mí?

El mayor de los gemelos sintió el dolor de haber perdido semanas de esfuerzo en un pequeño paso. Su cuenta de Facebook, su juego, su mascota, el pobre Billy al que jamás volvería a ver... Pero sabía que lo suyo no era sano. Quería cambiar.

—Sí —musitó por último—, confío en ti.

 

Si bien esa noche Tom se mostró pasivo, un tanto deprimido pero al mismo tiempo sin que pareciera que se iba a cortar las venas en la bañera usando una cuchara con doble filo, la mañana siguiente fue un cambio por completo radical.

—Argh, ahora mismo podría estar recogiendo mis flores. Doscientos ocho puntos por cada una, doscientos quince si fueran rosas —refunfuñaba a la hora del desayuno, machacando sus pancakes pero sin llegar a probar uno—. Con eso dinero habría podido comprar el nuevo vestuario de pirata, maldita sea.

Lavando sus propios trastes, Bill cerró la llave del agua y se cruzó de brazos. —Qué mal que ya no tengas una mascota, Tom. Perdona si quería a mi gemelo de vuelta y no a un idiota que no puede ni salir de casa por miedo de que sus galletes se quemen ¡en un maldito horno imaginario!

—Uno —alzó Tom el dedo índice—, eran bollos, y dos —alzó el medio, acompañando a su hermano—, tendría a Billy si otro Billy no hubiera metido su nariz en esto.

El menor de los gemelos gruñó con fuerza. —¿Ah sí? Pues este Bill ya se hartó de soportarte. ¿Quieres jugar? Juega. No me interesa. —Se rebuscó en el pantalón hasta extraer de la bolsa trasera una llave—. Del estudio, ahí está la portátil. Si es tan importante para ti, adelante. Arruina tu vida y arruina nuestra relación si tan poco te interesa.

Tom se quedó estático, las últimas palabras de su gemelo quemándole en la piel. —Bill...

—No, estoy harto —se limpió Bill el borde de los ojos, desesperado como nunca—. Sólo quería que... Ya no sé. Pensé que Necesitabas un nuevo pasatiempo, me equivoqué, pero te molestas por... —Gruesos lagrimones le corrieron por ambas mejillas—. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy diciendo.

—Bill.

—No, quédate aquí, quiero estar solo —salió el menor de los gemelos de la cocina, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación con un portazo.

De esos, Tom había escuchado muchos en pocos días.

 

—Vete, Tom —ordenó Bill a su gemelo, cuando al cabo de unas horas, su gemelo entró a la habitación que compartían. El perro más pequeño de la casa dormía a sus pies, pero en cuestión de segundos abandonó su sitio ante la llegada de su otro amo; era una regla entre las mascotas, que ninguna tenía un lugar más importante en la jerarquía de sus dueños, que entre ellos dos.

—Dijiste hace poco que esta también era mi habitación, que no te gustaría que me fuera sólo porque tú yo estuviéramos peleando —dijo Tom, acercándose a la cama y con cuidado sentarse a un costado. Por inercia, Bill se alejó—. Lo siento, ¿sí? Llámalo abstinencia, pero me está matando no jugar ahora mismo.

El menor de los gemelos se quedó callado.

—¿Te das cuenta que esto empezó por una tontería y se salió de control? —Insistió Tom—. Si no quería que lo hiciéramos tan seguido, sólo tenías que decirlo. No había necesidad de obligarme a jugar nada. Una orden de tu parte y te habría dado tu espacio.

Bill giró la cabeza. —¿En serio?

Tom apoyó la mano sobre la cintura de su gemelo. —Sabes bien que sí. Hacerlo contigo es... Lo mejor del mundo. Pero es porque eres tú, no porque yo sea un adicto al sexo.

—Pues eres un adicto a Pet Society—replicó Bill con acritud—. ¿No dicen por ahí que existe un gen o algo así que les da propensión a las personas de obsesionarse o desarrollar adicciones?

Tom rodó los ojos. —Si lo tengo yo, lo tienes tú. Gemelos idénticos, mismo AND, ¿recuerdas?

—A veces lo olvido —musitó Bill, girando por completo y quedando más cerca de Tom—. Lo lamento.

—No, yo lo lamento —sujetó Tom una de las manos de Bill con las suyas—. Cinco veces al día, uhm, es algo.

—Mi trasero ya no podía más...

—Pobrecito —deslizó Tom la palma que tenía en la cintura de su gemelo hasta que reposara en uno de sus glúteos—. Tendré que compensarlo... —Repitió el patrón de movimientos en círculos por largos minutos hasta que Bill gimió.

—Tomi, no sigas... —Se mordió el labio—. O sigue, pero...

Presto a cualquier petición, Tom se sacó los zapatos y se recostó a un lado de su gemelo. —¿Mmm? —Tanteó bajo la ropa de Bill con manos sudorosas—. ¿Decías?

Bill atrajo a su gemelo contra sí usando una pierna. —No discutamos por tonterías como Facebook.

—O sus juegos —agregó Tom.

—Eso. Porque nada vale la pena si estamos enojados.

—¿Ni siquiera un dolor de trasero? —Apretó Tom el otro glúteo de su gemelo, sólo para que no se sintiera menos querido.

—Tomi —se rió Bill como colegiala nerviosa frente al chico que le gusta—. Tú ya eres un dolor en el trasero. Pero mi dolor particular y es mi trasero del que hablamos —rozó sus narices en un beso esquimal—, así que está bien.

El mayor de los gemelos refunfuñó. —Ahora verás lo que es un verdadero dolor de trasero.

—¡Ohmph! —Sin saber cómo y cuándo había pasado, Bill cayó de espaldas en la cama. Apenas segundos después, Tom lo liberó de sus pantalones y ropa interior de un certero tirón. La camiseta que llevaba sufrió el mismo trato. Sin corte alguno, el menor de los gemelos yació desnudo en espera de que Tom lo acompañara—. Menos ropa y más acción, Tomi —le guiñó un ojo, atento a que se había quedado con la boca abierta y un sospechoso bulto en los pantalones.

—Estoy en eso —resopló Tom, sacándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y sin molestarse en soltar el botón, bajarse los pantalones por las delgadas caderas—. Tadán—se mostró orgulloso. Su pene duro y listo para cualquier tipo de acción que lo incluyera a él y a Bill.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó Bill con un dedo.

Tom no se hizo el de rogar. Alineando su pelvis con la de Bill, siseó largo y tendido cuando sus erecciones se deslizaron como mantequilla sobre el sartén gracias al líquido seminal.

—No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos así —dijo Tom con voz enronquecida, rodeando la espalda de Bill con sus brazos y deseando que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno.

—Yo tampoco, yo tampoco —gimió Bill, elevando las piernas y aprisionándolas alrededor de los muslos de su gemelo—. No puedo creer que te puse a jugar si podíamos hacer esto, ah.

—Yo no puedo creer que te hiciera caso —chupó Tom el cuello de Bill—. Esto es mejor que pasar de nivel... ¡Ouch! —Se rió.

—No bromees o la siguiente vez te dolerá peor —lo amonestó su gemelo, a pesar del pretendido tono molesto, una leve sonrisa en los labios—. Basta de perder el tiempo. Hay que hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Besó Tom sus hombros, disfrutando el momento—. Hay que hacerlo durar.

—Quizá —convino Bill—, o quizá podríamos hacer eso la segunda vez.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Dos veces en una noche?

—¡Por favor! —Alzó Bill la voz—. Lo dice el que tenía un récord de cinco veces diarias en sus días flojos. Dos veces por lo menos hoy. Me hiciste adicto a ti —susurró Bill contra su oreja—, ahora carga con las consecuencias sí o sí.

—Con gusto.

Pronto los besos tiernos dieron paso a la desesperación hasta llegar a un punto álgido. Con manos prestas, Bill extrajo el lubricante de emergencia que escondían debajo de la almohada para imprevistos como ése, y Tom no se demoró más de unos minutos en prepararlo con dedos rápidos.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó alineando sus cuerpos, Bill moviendo enérgico la cabeza de arriba abajo.

La penetración se realizó sin problemas; Tom sintió aquello como el retorno al hogar. La calidez que lo envolvía era la única bienvenida que deseaba; Bill era lo único que necesitaba.

—Tomi —gimió el menor de los gemelos, arqueando la espalda ante las embestidas que Tom arremetía contra su cuerpo—. Si tuvieras que elegir entre Billy y yo...

Tom se detuvo a la mitad de un movimiento de su cadera. —¿Uh, de qué hablas?

—¿Billy o yo? —Escondió Bill el rostro en el cuello de su gemelo, temblando por completo de lo que la respuesta podría darles a ambos—. Elige a uno de los dos.

Tom se detuvo por completo. —Bill... —Limpió una pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su sien—. Es una pregunta tonta. Tú. Mi mascota se llamaba Billy por algo, ¿eres tan duro de cabeza para entenderlo?

El menor de los gemelos se tragó el sollozo que pugnaba en salir de su garganta. Era un momento perfecto, no quería arruinarlo con sus sentimentalismos.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —Retomó Tom el ritmo de sus embestidas, llevando no sólo a él, sino a Bill al borde del orgasmo.

Y porque de otra manera no podía ser, repitieron incansables hasta que las estadísticas de cinco diarios cuadraron como debía ser.

 

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Más de cinco veces, Andi!!! *corre por un campo de margaritas* quedé tan adolorido después, pero valió la pena. Extrañaba eso.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Ok, eso es demasiado info para mí, pero me alegro por ustedes dos.

—Más te valía, idiota, tú ocasionaste todo esto en primer lugar —dijo Bill, pero se negó a escribir ese mensaje. Con todo arreglado, lo que menos quería era arruinar su perenne estado de buen humor con simples nimiedades.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Claro, mi trasero lo resiente, pero vale la pena :) te dije lo feliz que soy?

“SÆRDNA dice:” Como cinco veces ya, no? Ahhh, no, eso era otro asunto *guiño*

Dispuesto a replicar mordazmente, Bill casi saltó de su asiento cuando Tom le puso la mano sobre el hombro y lo saco de concentración.

—¡Tomi! Demonios, no hagas eso —se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Me quieres matar de un susto o qué?

Como respuesta, Tom apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza y leyó lo que estaba escritor en la ventana de diálogo. —¿Tiene Andreas que enterarse de nuestras hazañas sexuales? —Torció la boca—. Porque no sé si presumir o sentir que tú y él invaden mi privacidad.

—A él no le importa y hablar de esto mantiene la cercanía —replicó Bill, moviendo con rapidez los dedos sobre el teclado.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” Tom está aquí conmigo, di hola.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Hola sexoadicto, tu gemelo está peor que una cabra de monte.

—Incluso en la distancia, Andreas siempre tiene la razón —se burló Tom.

—Hey —rezongó Bill—, que estamos hablando del mismo Andreas que creyó que Facebook era una buena idea.

—¿Y lo fue o no? —Retó Tom a su gemelo de decir lo contrario, abrazándolo desde atrás—. Míranos ahora, ¿valió la pena o no?

—Uhuh—asintió Bill, ladeando la cabeza y uniendo sus labios con los de Tom. Sin planearlo, su mano cayó sobre el teclado y mandó un último mensaje a Andreas, que hasta nuevo aviso, tendría que esperar a que tuviera tiempo libre. En ese momento no podía atenderlo; ni podía, ni quería; Tom resultaba más entretenido.

“Bajo el sol de California dice:” kjhfUGWEFC

“SÆRDNA dice:” Bill?

“SÆRDNA dice:” estás haciendo lo que creo que haces???!!!

“SÆRDNA dice:” BILLLLLLLLL, responde o pensaré lo peor de ti.

“SÆRDNA dice:” vamos, no juegues conmigo...

“SÆRDNA dice:” ok, ok, te fuiste para romper el récord, comprendo.

“SÆRDNA dice:” Jajaja, ya me reí de la broma, no me ignoren...

Al otro lado de la pantalla, los gemelos se besaron hasta perder el aliento.

—Me gusta la idea de romper el récord —dijo Tom—, ¿qué dices tú?

Bill arqueó una ceja. —Digo que desafío aceptado.

“SÆRDNA dice:” CHICOS?! ESTÁN AHÍ?? NO ME GUSTA SU BROMA!! ¬¬

“Bajo el sol de California se ha desconectado.”

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
